


Stop Telling People I'm Dead Jim

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [5]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, With each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: You know the meme where the person is like I can still sometimes here the person talking and that person is like I'm right here.So I wrote that with Jim and Dwight.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Stop Telling People I'm Dead Jim

Jim looked at the camera, a solemn expression on his face. He clenched his eyes shut, squeezing his temples before he opened them again. 

He took a deep sigh before saying "I lost my coworker Dwight about a year ago", he told the camera, his bottom lip quivering.

A loud sigh could be heard from the back of Jim, the cameraman shifted the camera to capture the source of the sigh. Dwight looked at the camera with a long suffering expression. "Stop telling them I'm dead Jim. They can see me right now" he said, pointing his hand at the camera.

Jim took a deep breath, his eyes filling up with tears. "Sometimes- I'm sorry" Jim said, making a choked off noise. "Sometimes I can still hear his voice" Jim said, pursing his lips.

Dwight slammed his desk, pushing himself up from his seat. He stomped towards the camera, bending down a bit to make eye contact with it. "Dammit Jim! Hello, hellooo" Dwight said, tapping the camera forcefully. "Can you see me?" he asked, now pressing his forehead against the camera. 

Jim was now full out crying, his face in his hands. "I miss him so much" Jim said, in-between sobs. Dwight turned around, now stomping his way to Jim's desk. He grabbed Jim's arm, causing him to look up at Dwight.

Jim looked around, acting like he couldn't see Dwight. "Jim" Dwight yelled, crouching to look at Jim in the eye, "Jim" he repeated, louder. Jim looked around, his brows knitted in a frown.

Dwight sighed again, rubbing his hand down his face in frustration. "Jim I'm not dead. I'm standing right in front of you" he yelled right in Jim's face. Jim continued to look in confusion, "I can hear him" he whispered.

Dwight grabbed Jim by the shoulders and then reached up to put his hands on both sides of Jim's face. With no preamble, Dwight gave Jim a kiss right on the lips. He pulled back just as fast, "now you can see I'm not dead" Dwight declared, straightening his back out and strutting to his desk.

So far Jim had total control over this prank, but with Dwight grabbing him, kissing him, and essentially taking Jim's breath away, he had lost total control of what was an innocent prank. 

Jim sat back in his chair, his mouth wide open, and judging from the looks on peoples faces, he wasn't the only one who was in shock. 

Dwight sat smugly in his chair, happy that he had proved to everyone and the cameras that he in fact was not dead, but very much alive. If anything it was Jim who looked like he had died, so take that Jim Halpert. 

The rest of the day went by as usual, after everyone had recovered from seeing Dwight kiss his sworn office enemy. Of course they were still talking about it after. Phyllis coyly smiling at them, Oscar and Kevin looking at Jim and Dwight as they drank from the water cooler. Then there was Michael who kept looking at them through his blinds in his office. 

Jim escaped to the kitchen, making his coffee and slowly sipping from his cup. He made the mistake of turning around and seeing Meredith winking at him. Jim gave a small smile that looked more like a grimace, before turning around and returning to his coffee. 

He leaned his back against the counter, facing the wall and looking at the various posters and flyers on the board they had in the middle of the bathrooms. His heart gave a startle when Dwight came out of the bathroom, humming to himself. 

"Jim" Dwight greeted, nodding at Jim as he to started to make his coffee. Jim stood frozen, the only movement was him clutching his coffee mug and trying to take deep, even breaths. Dwight sipped on his coffee, looking at Jim with a raised eyebrow.

"What Jim? You're going to be weird now because I kissed you to defeat you from your prank? It's just tit for tit" Dwight said, tilting his head to the side. Jim sighed, "still not the expression Dwight" Jim said, lifting his hand up to take a sip from his rapidly cooling coffee. 

Dwight rolled his eyes, standing next to Jim against the counter. The two stood in silence, sipping their coffee's. Dwight's shoulder rubbed against Jim's, making the other man tense up every time they would touch.

Dwight pretended that he too wasn't affected by Jim. He had only kissed Jim because it was the only way to get through Jim's dumb head that he was alive. What he wasn't expecting was that he actually enjoyed the kiss. 

Making a split decision Dwight put down his coffee mug and moved his body in front of Jim's. "Dwight what are you doing?" Jim asked shocked, raising his eyebrows. Dwight didn't reply instead grabbing Jim by the shoulder's again and kissing him. 

Jim's coffee spilt a little out of his cup, before he reached behind him and placed his cup down. With his now free hands, he reached for Dwight and pulled him even closer. He kissed Dwight back with ferocity, the two pushing against each other. Dwight was the first to pull back his lips pink and his suit crinkled from where Jim had been pulling on it. He reached up once more to peck Jim much more gently on the lips, softly licking Jim's lower lip that was slightly swollen.

Jim let out a little chuckle, pushing his hair back with a smile on his face. Dwight himself couldn't contain his smile. He ducked his head down after looking at Jim and giving him a smile. Jim reached up to his put his hand against Dwight's cheek, touching it gently. 

He wasn't sure why, but he had turned his head around, only to be greeted by the entire office looking at them with a varying expressions on their faces. Dwight also turned around, "oh god" Dwight said, clutching his head. Jim to felt a sense of panic, so he put his head down, shutting his eyes closed for a moment. 

The two pursed their lips, awkwardly shuffling out of the kitchen and avoiding eye contact with each other and their coworkers.


End file.
